


Yorokobi no Uta: Jin is in love

by ladymashiro



Category: Jpop, kattun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymashiro/pseuds/ladymashiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin has been acting weird and it's so not like him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yorokobi no Uta: Jin is in love

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work from my LJ..

it's just something i made while waiting for my class to start way back 2009... it's actually in script form...

Scene 1: Yorokobi no Uta:Jin is in love

KAT-TUN's Dressing Room

Everyone's staring at Jin, who was sitting in front of the dresser, combing one part of his hair over and over. He's been singing Yorokobi no Uta since- no one knows when... He's already there singing the sme part of the song over and over when they arrived. He's smiling like an idiot while staring at the mirror in front of him.  
Kame:Ne, minna, about Jin...  
Koki:Did he hit his head or something?  
Maru:Baka! (As he hit Koki in the head with the magazine he's holding)  
Junno:Aaaaa... He's just in love... (he said in a dreamy  
voice)  
Now all eyes are on him.  
Kame:Do you know something that we don't?  
Koki:Tell us everything you know, else i'll kill you!  
Maru hit Koki's head -AGAIN  
Koki: What was that for?  
Maru:Yurusai! Ne, Taguchi, do you know something about..  
Junno: I know nothing!!!  
Koki:Liar!  
Maru:Shut up Tanaka!  
Kame: B-ut... How?  
Junno:Guys! It's so obvious with his behavior!!!  
Kame:Eh? Is that really how a person who's in love acts?  
Junno nodded  
Kame: Alright, alright! If he really is in love..  
Maru: ...with whom?  
They all looked at each other


End file.
